coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8720 (28th August 2015)
Plot Steve and Lloyd tell Liz and Michelle that Rover is a permanent fixture and Lloyd, under pressure from Steve, reluctantly invites Liz out. Liz finds Tony beating up Callum in the ginnel and orders him to stop, pointing out he’ll be no use to Jason if he ends up in prison. Callum slinks away, threatening Tony that he's made a big mistake. David jeers at him as he goes. Roy finds Cathy at the bus stop and persuades her to return to the art class. Tony tells Liz he regrets not being a better father to Jason. Cathy puts on a good show of being an art teacher. Carla and Aidan put aside their differences. A guilty Tracy reluctantly agrees to support Robert at Sophie’s charity evening at the bistro. Lloyd tells Dev that he feels trapped by Liz and Steve. Todd arrives at the hospital and offers to donate a kidney to save Jason. Eileen’s touched when she overhears him. Liz dresses herself up to the nines for her date but Andrea sweeps into the pub and begs Lloyd to take her back, giving him a replacement copy of his "Robert and the Uptights" record. Todd apologises to Eileen for his actions. She invites him in to see Jason. Leading Andrea into the back yard, Lloyd admits he slept with Liz. Devastated, she runs off. Lloyd weeps. Cathy praises Craig's work but is unnerved by Mary's picture of the grim reaper. Jason thanks Todd for his offer of a kidney and they too are reconciled. The art class proves to be a huge success, further dates are arranged and Cathy thanks Roy for giving her the confidence to do it. Eileen finds a sobbing Andrea on the bench and she and Tony hear about Lloyd and Liz. Kylie warns David that Callum will be back. Tracy overhears Michelle and Aidan talking about Carla in the pub. Feeling guilty herself, she says she should move on from feeling the same way. Carla walks into the conversation and says she will always be haunted by Kal and Maddie. Tracy feels terrible. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon Guest cast *ICU Consultant - Alys Torrance Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *Rosamund Street *Jamila House *Weatherfield General - ICU reception and Jason's room '' Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *TV Times'' synopsis: Liz finds Tony threatening Callum and orders him to stop, pointing out that he will be no use to Jason if he ends up in prison; Aidan and Carla put their differences aside as she opens up about how she blames herself for the deaths of Maddie and Kal; Todd offers to donate a kidney to save Jason; and Andrea turns up at The Rovers and begs Lloyd to take her back. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,180,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2015 episodes